You and I
by RaeReads
Summary: Tris finds out shes pregnant with Tobias child/children. How well he react when he finds out. Will his past catch up with him. Will she be able to carry a kid with the stress of being a Duntless. Read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1 That Pink Plus Sign

**In this fanfic Tris is alive, Uriah is alive, and so is will. The war never happened! And Tris gets pregnant.**

**ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH! I own nothing! **

**Tris' POV **

I stare down at the pink plus sign and start to sob quietly how can this be happening we only had sex once and I just gotten over my fear of it! What if Tobias doesn't love me any more what if he hates me? My sobbing grows louder I have to tell him he's the father I can't keep that from him.

There's a knock on the door that pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Tris are you ok in there?" Christina asks she took me to buy the test after my period was two weeks late and I started having morning sickness.

"Ya, ya I'm fine I..just give me a sec and I'll be right out." I say

"ok"

I open the door and find Chris tapping her foot impatiently.

"So..." She asks

All I can manage is a small nod because maybe if I don't say it, it won't be true. She pulls me it to an embrace and I start to cry again. She walks me back to Tobias' and my apartment in silence, tucks me into bed and leaves. Tobias will be off work soon but in the mean time I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I wake to the sound of the door closing shut Tobias must be home now I have to tell him. My whole body begins to shake with nerves as he enters the bedroom which he notices right away.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks softly as he walks toward the bed and sits down beside me.

"Nothing I'm fine...So how was work?" I say avoiding the topic

"Fine. Now tell me what's wrong I can tell when your keeping things from me."

"I.. I... I'm just really tired ok."

"Ok we'll get some rest I'm going to have a quick shower."

"Ok." He gets off the bed and is just about to close the door to the bathroom when I feel a wave of nausea hit me and I lean over the bed a start throwing up the Club Sandwich I had for lunch.

"Tris! Are you sure your ok?" He asks with worry in his voice.

"I have to tell you something really important and you might want to sit down for this."

"Uhh Tris your starting to scare me" he says as he moves to sit down beside me.

"I don't want you to be angry at me. I just don't want you to hate us."

"Us?" I move my hand to my stomach before I speak as if to protect the baby.

"Tobias I'm Pregnant. I'm sorry. I'm just..." I say but he interrupts me.

"What Tris if this is a joke it's not funny."

"it's not" I say as I start to sob and I take his hand and place it on my stomach "In there is a little you and me and we created it" I say through sobs he pulls his hand away and says

"I uhh need some time" and he walks out the door and that when the tears really start to flow.

**So this is my first time posting a fanfic and I would love to know what you think. I know this chapter is short but I need to know if it's worth writing so make sure to tell me good or bad! Next chapter will be way longer!**

**And also tell me if the baby should be twins or just one child!**


	2. Chapter 2 Baby Daddy Drama

**Tris' POV**

I lay on the bed a cry till Chris comes to get me to take me to her and Will's apartment. She insist that I take her and Wills bed for the baby's health. So I curl up under the cover and cry some more. What did I do wrong? I decide to just stop thinking and let myself fall asleep.

I dream of a happy family having a picnic in the meadow with there two kids and the is father purposing to the mother well there little ones play tag.

When I wake I feel happy but then reality sets in and I remember everything it feels like I am being crushed and that my heart has shattered in to millions of pieces.

"Hey how are you feeling? Do you want to go down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast?" Cristina asks

"No not really I just want to sleep." I say as I burry back down under the covers.

"You have to eat at least for the baby." She says as she walks over to the bed and pulls the covers back and that makes me roll over and moan.

"Fine." I growl

**Tobias' POV**

When I wake up it takes me a couple minuets to remember where I am. I am laying in a puddle of vomit in Zekes house. I know I have a hangover.

Last night after I left our apartment I called Zeke and said I needed to meet up with him at The Pit Bar and Grill. So when we got there I told him about what had happened about Tris and her pregnancy and all but not before I had a few drinks. Zeke told me that it's not a bad thing that Tris and I will be having a baby. He also told me to imagine how Tris feels she has to stay with the baby no matter what until it's born.

So I pull myself up and hit the shower. Once I am done I go find Zeke you is sitting at a small table drinking coffee.

"Hey let's head down to the cafeteria." I say

"Ya sure but first let me wake Shauna up." He says walking to there room.

When we enter the dining hall are table is empty I scan the room looking for Tris I feel so bad for what I did it was stupid of me I should have been happy for her, for us but instead I ran away like a coward. We walk up to the hot hot line and get are food I get bacon and eggs with toast on the side.

**Tris' POV**

Soon as we walk through the doors to the dining hall I see Tobias and turn around to leave but Chris and Will stop me.

"You need to talk to each other" says Will

"And you need to eat!" Says Chris

"Fine" I snap back at my two best friends "Chris, Will I'm sorry I don't know why I'm acting like this" I give them each a hug.

"Have you gone to get an ultrasound yet so you know if the baby is healthy?" Asks Chris's

"No"

"Then we can go later today if you like my friend works in the infirmary so I can get you in without an appointment." She says with a smile

"I would like that" I say smiling back at her

Tobias sees me and starts running toward us I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him... But I guess I have to sooner or later right?

"Tris!" He calls out so everybody in the room turns to look at us. "Tris! Tris I'm so sorry I was scared and I was stupid to do that to you please forgive me Tris... Please I want us to have this baby together" By the time he's done I am crying and I move to give him a hug and say

"I forgive you" and then are lips are touching and everyone is cheering but I know he is mine and I am his! "Will you come with Chris and I to my first ultrasound?" All he does is hold me tighter and whisper a simple

"Yes"

**Later that day at the ultrasound **

"Hello Prior would you please go and change into this paper outfit and the have a seat and will be right in"

"Ok" I say. As I am changing I turn myself and look in the mirror and if you didn't know I was pregnant you would think I had gained wait but if you look you can see a tiny bump. I finish changing and go sit down in a long chair that leans back so I am laying down. enters a few moments later she wares a big smile on her face and a nose pursing.

"Hello Tris my name is but feel free to call me Lucy. Now can you pull your shirt up just past your belly please. Oh and this maybe a little cold so just relax." She says as she squirts some blue gel on my stomach.

Tobias comes to sit beside me and hold my hand and Chris looks eagerly at me. When Lucy moves the wand around a image comes up on a small black and white tv.

"This here is the baby's head and here are the feet" says Lucy while pointing to places on the screen. I see Tobias smiling bigger then I ever have "Oh wow if you look here there's baby B"

"Baby B?" Tobias and I question at the same time

"Congrats your having twins!" She says happily.

**Hey everyone so this is chapter 2 so tell me if you liked it!**

**And also tell me if the twins should be identical or fraternal! **


End file.
